


Morning Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Crying (sort of), Events happen after 'The End', Implied Crush, M/M, Serious Injuries, Showers, here you go, okay its not that shippy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7116097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edd finds something unexpected in his shower this morning.</p><p>Or...someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Surprise

New houses are really, _ really  _ hard to get used to.

Especially when you were so used to the one you previously lived in for so many years.

 

At least Tom designed their new home to resemble their old one...to an extent. It still had a lot of flaws to it, but he was happy with it regardless.

  
Edd knew he tried his best. To make due with what he had after they had lost their previous home, unexpectedly. No one liked to remember or talk about that day because of what happened. Everyone was so upset with a certain person that was only now referred to as ‘ _ you-know-who _ ’.

 

Matt and Tom both hated this ‘ _ you-know-who _ ’ person with a burning, passionate rage.

  
  


Edd...was indifferent.

  
  


Sure, he hated this person because of what they did, after returning back to Edd and his friends only to turn right around and stab their backs. The feeling of being used by someone who you used to call your friend was a horrible one. That’s the only reason they returned. 

 

And after all they did...it was easy to see why everyone hated them so much.

 

But Edd just couldn't do it. He never joined in whenever Tom and Matt made fun of them or made an aggressive comment. He merely just remained silent and attempted to remain neutral. 

  
  


Every morning was the same for Edd.

Wake up, fall out of bed, make sure Ringo didn’t break into his room while he was asleep, and then go have breakfast with Tom and Matt and plan the day out together.

 

This morning was entirely different as he woke up a few minutes before he usually did.

 

He also woke up to the sound of something...it was water running nearby. For a moment, he didn’t worry because he figured it was just one of the two of his roommates taking a shower. But then he realized that it was coming from  _ his _ shower and not theirs.

 

Second thought was that he wondered if Matt had accidently stumbled into the wrong room again.

 

“Matt?” He called out, voice tired. Edd rubbed his eyes as he sat up and looked at the door, which was slightly cracked open.

 

The young adult stood up and nearly tripped as his world spun in a dizzy-haze. He tried to collect himself as he hastily walked towards the door. Grabbing the doorknob firmly and opening it the rest of the way. As he did, he saw no one standing in the shower.

 

The bathroom itself was entirely dark, he took another step further to inspect the situation and turn the running water off to avoid wasting it.

 

Edd stood in front of the shower and as he looked down, he saw something that was the very last thing he would expect.

 

Or... _ someone _ in this case.

 

He saw his former-best friend. The ‘ _ you-know-who _ ’ person.

 

Tord.

 

At first, he wanted to yell just that name in a confused, loud manner. He realized that if he did, he would be informing the entire house that he was here, and the last thing he wanted was for Tom to barge in and destroy his entire bathroom with a rocket-launcher or something. Edd carefully stepped closer, trying not to wake him.

 

Tord was laying on the bathtub floor, fully dressed (thankfully) and the water ran above him. The young adult looked down and saw a nearby whisky bottle on the floor, which was entirely empty. He put two and two together and made four.

 

Edd looked over his shoulder nervously to make sure that Tom or Matt were there, and turned off the water. Panic rushed to his mind as he was worried that Tord drowned in there or something.

 

But why would he worry? He hates Tord, or at least, wishes to.

 

Upon further examination, he realized that Tord was wearing an eyepatch and his arm was bandaged up. He covered his mouth and stared at the wounds.

 

‘ _ When did he get hurt? _ ’ The thought came to him, and was soon answered when he remembered the events that had happened. ‘ _ He must have gotten hurt when his robot crashed. _ ’ Edd felt sympathy for him.

 

He wish he didn’t.

 

At this point, he should just be kicking Tord out of his house and yelling at him for trespassing, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The poor guy looked so tired.

 

He carefully laid a hand on Tord’s shoulder and shook him.

“Tord, Tord, Tord,” Edd said in a whispery-voice. “wake up, Tord.” He added.

  
There was no response. Tord was still fast asleep.

 

With a roll of Edd’s eyes, he shoved his hand around Tord’s front and attempted to wrap his arms around him, pulling him upwards. Somehow, even the movement didn’t wake him up, and Edd looked at him from his front side.   
A ping of guilt ran through Edd as he saw a glimpse of his face injury.   
  
He shook his head. “Tord, wake up.” He said, slightly louder this time.

 

A soft groan emerged from the red-hoodied man as he began to wake. Blinking his one visible eye quickly. “ _ Hnnng _ …” He groaned.

 

Tord just seemed to lay there and look at the wall next to him, then he darted his eyes at Edd who responded with a nervous smile. Tord panicked immediately.

 

“ **_EDD_ ** \--” Out came his loud voice as Edd smacked his hand over his mouth. He was met with loud grumbling as he struggled to free himself from the young adult’s arms, but Edd kept him well in hand as he shushed him desperately. He looked over his shoulder and hoped to god no one heard that.

 

“Shh, don’t yell!” Edd scolded him. “Do you want Tom to come in here?”   
  


Tord instantly quieted down.

  
“I thought not.” Edd reached his hand down to Tord for him to grab onto.

 

He stared at his nice gesture for a moment, before standing up himself, nearly tumbling as he did. Edd helped him out of the bathtub.

 

Tord looked down and realized he was soaking wet, water dripping down from his hoodie and hair. Not only that, but he smelled like utter garbage and alcohol. He felt like dirt. This situation could not be anymore awkward or confusing for either one of them.

 

Edd walked over to his bathroom window and opened it, gesturing for Tord to come towards it, luckily for him he actually listened this time and did what Edd was suggesting.

 

The younger adult climbed onto the window frame and put his arm over his face to conceal them from the burning light, he looked over to Edd.

 

‘ _ I’m so sorry about this _ ’ He mouthed before climbing out. Edd merely responded with a nod.

 

There he was, watching his former best friend climb out of a window, didn’t even get the chance to ask him a few questions like ‘ _ why are you here _ ’ or, ‘ _ have you been drinking _ ’, or maybe even ‘ _ please come back home _ ’.

Well, maybe that last one wasn’t so much of a question...he shook his head at the very notion of him saying that to him. There was no way he could come back home, after all, Edd ‘hates’ him...but Tom and Matt really do hate him.

 

He feels regret as he watches Tord walk away from his life again.

  
Edd silently closes the window as he feels tears rush to his face, not wanting to alert the whole neighborhood he was crying over his old friend that he wished would stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> im very sorry for the way this was written im trying to get better at writing eddsworld characters BUT ITS A BIT HARD YA KNOW........
> 
> anyways i hope u enjoy tordedd
> 
> thank u
> 
> leaf a like


End file.
